Dawn of Equestria's New Age
by Seraphim Stardust
Summary: A thousand years ago, a dreaded war between the King of the Underworld and the Princesses of Equestria began. Thousands were lost, including the Princesses, but with a small glimmer of hope, a new Alicorn was born. At first everything continued with ease, but soon after, the Alicorn changed, and not for the better.


**Hey guys! Yes I know, I still need to finish my Legend of Zelda story, and I promise I will get to that! I just had this story stuck in my head and decided to put it down, even if i never finish it lol. This is an MLP story, don't like, don't read!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Seraphim! Slow down!" A Young black unicorn called out to his friend as she ran across rooftops. Seraphim leapt from each roof, her hooves gliding over the hay-covered roofs with ease. Yells from ponies and stallions alike rang in her ears, but she refused to listen to them.

She noticed a cart full of apples being pushed along the streets, so she twisted herself and jumped onto the edge of a streetlight, before jumping down gracefully to the hard pavement. The grey old stallion did not notice her as she stalked the cart. Using magic that lit up her horn in a bright purple, she lifted an apple from the cart and glided it over to her and into her mouth. The stallion noticed the floating apple and yelled at her.

"You darn Betas are always causing trouble!" He was angry but was too tired and too old to chase after the young pony. Seraphim could hear her friend Duskfang catching up to her, so she quickly swung around the crusty cart and dashed towards the Mirror Woods.

* * *

Seraphim Stardust is a young unicorn who was born after a huge war. A thousand years ago, during the time of the 4 Princesses; Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight, an evil presence rose and unleashed chaos. Queen Chrysallis of the changlings challenged the Princesses of Equestria, along with a new enemy: Hades. Hades rose from the underworld along with his pet Cerberus and teamed up with Chysallis to take down Equestria. The Princesses, Discord, and anypony who had the ability, geared up to destroy the enemies, but they were outnumbered. The changlings confused many by changing into close friends, and killing them when they had the chance. Cerberus took out hundreds with his strength alone, along with many evil creatures that spilled out of the underworld.

Celestia and Luna used all the magic they could to get through the lines of enemies in order to take out Chrysallis and Hades; who were simply watching over the battle. While they made their way to the leaders, Cadence had used her magic to create barriers to protect all of Canterlot where ponies and their children were staying. Twilight and her friends used the magic of Friendship to unleash their ultimate power and attack the enemies.

When it seemed as if the battle was going well, Hades suddenly managed to pull a fast one on Celestia, and killed her. Luna was quick to try to avenge her sisters death, but she too fell not long afterwards.

Cadence was overcome by Cerberus when he broke down her barrier and got rid of her.

The mane 6 were at a loss of what to do. Princess Twilight saw all the ponies and stallions who were falling in battle, and knew that it was only a matter of time before they too, would be killed. She and her friends used the last bit of magic they could to make every last pony and stallion fighting invisible. Using the last of their strength, everyone followed Princess Twilight's order to defeat Hades. Being attacked from above and below with weapons and magic made Hades angry, and he lashed out, killing many. Queen Chrysallis, who was weak without the power of love for other fueling her, quickly called her changlings to retreat.

Hades grew even more angry, and his eyes glowed red as he lashed out straight for Twilight, he struck near her heart, and she fell to the ground, the magic fading. He then was tired of the fight, and called out for the rest of his minions and Cerberus to head back to the underworld. Twilight's friends rushed to her aid and tried their best to heal her. Twilight knew her life was over, and used the last bit of her magic to create a lock on the door to the underworld, hoping that it would never be unlocked as she hid the crystal key somewhere in Equestria, before passing away.

However, before Twilight died, she mumbled a few words that her friends could not catch. A few moments later, a spark of light shown through the dark clouds that covered the ruins of Ponyville and Canterlot. A bright light floated down to the ground, and as the light vanished, an Alicorn stood in its path. The Alicorn was full grown, with red eyes and a flowing red mane and tail. She had light tan skin and a few black spots on her flank and legs. Her cutie-mark was that of a black moon with a red sword in front of it. She was known as Terra Blooddusk. The mane 5 asked of her to help raise Equestria back to the glory that it could be, and she agreed, becoming the new Princess of Equestria.

Many years went on as the few ponies and stallions left tried to rebuild their homes. Princess Terra did all she could to help. After the Mane 5 grew old and died, Terra changed. She decided to turn her empire into the one she wanted and name herself Queen. She made 4 levels, all of which belonged to a certain race of ponies and stallions.

The levels are known as; Elite Alpha, Alpha, Beta, and Omega.

Elite Alpha is the title that only Queen Terra owns. She controls everything.

Alphas are Pegasi; they train in battle, regardless of their cutie-mark, which often makes it difficult when it isn't their talent.

Betas are Unicorns, which work in alchemy and creating potions to aid the Pegasi.

Omegas are Earth ponies and stallions, who work in agriculture and taking care of live-stock to provide food for the ones who are higher up.

Many struggle because what they are doing is not their true talent, but if anyone disobeys their Elite Alpha Terra, they are sentenced to death.

* * *

Now, let's get into Seraphim's story. Seraphim Stardust was born to a Pegasus and Unicorn. She had bright Purple eyes, a gray body, and a soft mane and tail that turned from red to purple; along with a few star-like specks in her mane. Her mane did not flow like most of the Alicorns before her, but that was the least of her parents concerns. Her parents were terrified when they realized she was an Alicorn. The last time an Alicorn was heard to be bore by two parents, Terra came down and killed the child. "I refuse to let any Alicorn live besides me!" She had yelled before storming off and tossing the body in a river. Seraphim's parents did not want to lose her, and tried to hide her, but it was of no use.

Terra Blooddusk could sense the birth of an Alicorn, and was quick to appear right in the spot where filly Seraphim lay. Her parents begged for her to not kill their child, and when Terra used her magic to lift Seraphim out of her crib, they felt as if all was lost.

However, something about Seraphim struck at the Queen's heart; she could sense a power in the alicorn that may be of use at some point. She allowed the two parents to keep the filly, but they must cover her wings so they are hidden. Queen Terra cast a spell that created a magical wrap; one that if wrapped on the filly, would blend in and hide her wings, making her sides as smooth as a normal unicorn or earth pony.

Queen Terra stated that if anypony ever saw her wing her wings, she would immediately be killed, along with her parents. She was to wear the wrap whenever she went outside, and was only allowed to take it off when she was in her home and where no one could see her. When her parents agreed, Queen Terra left, and Seraphim's life began as an Unicorn.

* * *

**Soo, what did you think? Leave some comments and I may continue lol xD **


End file.
